1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio station presetting method for radio receivers, in which, by performing seek-scanning, a predetermined number of radio stations with the reception field strength higher than a specified level are selected in the order of reception field strength, starting with a station with the highest reception level, and then set in memory and in which the data of such preset radio stations can be rewritten.
2. Prior Art
Radio receivers have been available that have a function to set data of radio stations in memory, which is generally called either a best station memory (BSM) function, a best station sequential memory (BSSM) function or an auto preset memory function. (Here, we call it a set-station-data-in-memory procedure for convenience.)
This BSM function, BSSM function or auto preset memory function, whatever they are called, performs seek-scanning and selects in the descending order of reception field strength a predetermined number of stations, for example six stations, with the reception field strengths above a specified level, and then stores the data of the selected stations in memory.
After the data of the predetermined number of stations are set in memory by the BSM, BSSM or auto preset memory function (the set-station-data-in-memory procedure), a tuning key (preset channel key) in the operation section corresponding to the desired station is pressed to tune in to that station.
With the conventional radio station presetting method for radio receivers, however, since the predetermined number of radio stations with their reception field strengths higher than a specified level are selected by seek-scanning in the order of reception level and the data of these selected stations are set in the memory (the set-station-data-in-memory procedure), data of unwanted stations may also be stored in memory if their reception field strength is higher than the specified level.
It has not been possible to erase any preset data of radio stations. That is, the data of unwanted stations cannot be removed from memory and replaced with data of other desired stations.